Life in Panem
by TeamClove
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it would be like to live in the Capitol or in the districts? Fanfictions of 14 teenagers' lives from the glamorous Capitol to the underground city of District 13.
1. The Capitol

**Hi! I was so interested to learn how other people lived in the districts and the Capitol, so I decided to write fanfictions of 14 teens' lives from the glamorous Capitol to the underground city of District 13. There will be 14 chapters. This chapter, Chapter 1, will be about a teen in the Capitol, Chapter 2 will be about a teen in District 1, and so on… I'm going to try to update at least once a week. The stories are going to be told by the teen's point of view. I hope this idea interested you, because it really interested me!**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: Volumnia Recci **

**Age: 15 Location: Capitol **

**Status: rich**

** Appearance: long turquoise hair, violet eyes, heart tattoos inlaid in her eyelids, tall and thin**

* * *

I wake up and look at the diamond inlaid clock, a gift from my grandma Gelise, and see the _8:23 AM _in red lights. Oh good, I have time for breakfast this time. I walk through the hall to the bathroom, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Hygiene comes first! I go back to my bedroom and walk to my dressing room, which is attached to my bedroom, and try to pick out an outfit. AHedes Rebitoullie transparent blouse over an aqua tank top with a Cianelli polka dotted bubble skirt would be nice, huh? "Lovely, breakfast is ready!" my mom yells. I go down and sit at the elegant oak table.

Cheche, one of our Avoxes, is putting a plate of pancakes in the table. My mom sits next to me and kisses me in the cheek. "So sweetheart, Demri is going to pick you up after school, bring you here to dress up, and drop you off at Elsie's house. He's going to pick you up after the party at 11, okay? Don't forget to look your best, honey, I won't be home to make sure!" "Yes, sure, mom!" I say, rolling my eyes. I'm 15; she should know I'm capable of picking up something wearable for my friend's birthday party! Suddenly, something pokes me in the back several times. I hear my 9 year old twin brothers Ares and Constantine's giggles. "Cut it out, you two!" I say, trying not to smile but fail. "Manners!" my mom shouts. That makes them laugh even more. Oh, my brothers are such pranksters. I eat some bacon with eggs and finish it off with a fruit tart. I look at the grandpa clock and read _8:54_. I have 6 minutes until the school starts! I quickly pick up my bag, wear my favorite metallic stilettos, and dash out of the door with a quick good-bye to my mother. Demri, an Avox that drives my family to places, is standing next to the car and opening the door. I quickly get in and he drives to my school.

My school, West Clarebon Algebraic Academy, is not far from our house. It's a private school specialized in Algebra with the latest technology and the teachers that are best of the best. Not everyone can get in this school, even if your family's stinking rich your academics should be excellent as well. To be honest, my middle school CAPCAS degree was only 5 scores away from not being able to go to the Academy. Not a lot of teens manage to get a CAPCAS degree over 500 though, so I'm still considered pretty smart.

As the car stops in front of the entrance, I realize I'm not really late. A lot of kids are still entering the school, including my friends. I hop out of the car and join them. "Hey, Volumnia!" they all say. "Are you going to Elsie's party?" Sylvae asks. "Of course I am! Have you ever seen me not go to a party?" I say, flashing a wink. They all laugh. Just as we enter, we see Eli with his friends.

Eli is a ninth grader who all the girls _adore._ Whenever he passes by, girls can't stop staring at him- just like how my friends are right now. I really don't see why, I never seemed to find him attractive. Maybe because when we were in fifth grade he told me he liked me in a class trip to a Hunger Games arena. I guess after that I lost all of my interest in him. Whatever, past is past.

I roll my eyes as Kristl says, "Do you think he'll be in the party?" The girls all "ooh" and "ahh". Ugh, I forgot how "bubbly" my friends can be. As we walk in the school, we put our student PIN in the schedulizer, a touch screen tab that gives you your schedule for the day, and it prints our schedule. Mine reads:

_Student Name: Volumnia Recci Age: 15 Grade: 9 Student PIN: 2855_

_Period 1: Room 185 - Algebraic Formulas: Linear Equations _

_Period 2: Room 360 - Tutorial: Applying Trigonometry _

_Period 3: Room 483 - Perimeter and Circumference Level 2_

_ Period 4: Lunch _

_Period 5: Room 291 - History: The Dark Days _

_Period 6: Room 327 - Science: Fauna et Flora of Panem _

_Period 7: Room 174 [Auditorium]- Violin Session for Choir Members_

The periods go by quickly, and before I know it Demri's already back in front of the entrance. I sit in the car as he drives me home. I walk to my house, and go to my dressing room… What should I wear? It's a pearl-themed party, so I have to wear something with pearls… A light blue Viviane Crintec dress with pearls in the neckline and the hem, a present from my dad, seems a good choice, right? I shower, brush my teeth, put some makeup, wear the dress and pearl-studded heels, and head out of the house.

As Demri is driving me, I notice I forgot to buy a gift for Elsie! "Demri, stop the car! I have to pick up a gift for my friend first!" Demri nods as I dash out of the car on the the Main Avenue. I go to the first store I see, which is Bertierre, Elsie's favorite boutique shop, and try to choose a gift. I see purple laced heels and immediately know she would love it. I go to the cashier and pay 550 Trehs from my credit card. I walk out of the store and into the car again.

We're quickly in front of Elsie's mansion and I go inside. Elsie, Persephone, and Kristl greet me immediately. "Hey, V! Looking your best!" says Persephone, looking at my dress. "Thanks!" I say. "So let's PARTY!" yells Elsie, who's wearing a pearl tiara.

The party is so FUN! We dance, drink, eat, and open presents. Of course, Eli's in the party, too. He's with his friends all the time, but whenever he talks to girls, they blush and complement and giggle. Of course, this makes him get cockier. Ugh, Eli.

Because I'm always visiting Elsie's house, when she asks the girls if they want to see her room I say no. The party gets a little boring when they leave, so I go outside to the balcony. "Finding the party boring?" asks a voice. Eli. "Guess I'm not the only one." I say vaguely. He comes next to me and stares at me. "What?" I say, a bit annoyed. He shakes his head and replies "nothing." We gaze outside. "Why are you so mean to me?" he finally asks me. "I'm not— "Is it because of the thing I said in 5th grade?" he cuts me. I grow silent and realize the answer is yes. "You know what, I don't care anymore." He says and turns to leave. Is this what he thinks? That I'm trying to be mean to him? "Hey, Eli, wait!" I say. He turns around. _Now what? _"I'm not trying to act rude to you, Eli. I actually think you're pretty… Cool!" _Really? _"You know what I'm trying to say, right? I don't know what else to say, but all I know is that I like you. I mean as a friend!" I say. After an awkward and long silence, he walks towards me. I expect for him to say something, to make me feel bad. But he does something shocking. He grabs my right shoulder with his left hand, wraps his right hand to my neck, and kisses me. He _kisses_ me. At first I try to push him, but his big stature doesn't let me go. And after a while, I don't _want_ him to let go. But he does after few minutes. "Think about that a little bit," he whispers to my ear and he leaves.

Demri picks me up after the party. I go home, hug my dad who came from work, and go upstairs to my quarters to prepare for sleep. After brushing my teeth and cleaning my makeup, I give my brothers a quick kiss in the cheek and go to my room. As I lay in the dark in my bad, I think about the kiss. I quickly recall how _soft _they were. And I finally sleep thinking how _soft _they were.

* * *

**So what do you think? Don't forget to review! Next chapter is going to be about a teen living in District 1, and I'll try to upload it as fast as I can!**


	2. District 1

**Hey, I'm back! So this teen lives in District 1. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: (male) Bronze Trevit**

**Age: 17**

**Location: District 1**

**Status: Normal**

**Appearance: short brown hair, bulked up, tall, athletic, charming**

* * *

The annoying alarm clock wakes me up. I look and see _5:07 AM. _I jump out of the bed and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, have a quick shower, and then go to my bedroom. I open the closet and take out my training outfit; light blue pro training t-shirt and black track pants with a light blue stripe on each side, and wear them. They're actually our "school uniforms," but of course, nobody calls them that. I dash downstairs and find my dad and siblings, 2 younger sisters and 1 younger brother, all sitting at the table. As I sit down, my mom brings two frying pans of fox patties and boiled eggs from the kitchen and dumps them into a big plate on the table. "Good morning, Bronze. Did you sleep well?" mom asks. "Yes, I slept alright. How about you, mother?" I reply, mimicking her voice. My sisters laugh. "Very well, thank you." she replies. "Are you going to the extra training after school, son?" my dad asks. "Oh yeah, but I'm not gonna stay that long. Maybe 'till 7." I reply. My dad wipes his mouth with the napkin and stands up. "Okay, big guy, have fun. And train hard." He says a quick good-bye to us, kisses mom, and leaves. He's the VP of a small company that manufactures pearls and other oceanic valuables from District 4. My mom is mostly a stay-at-home mother, but sometimes substitutes for teachers at another private school. They both had trained for the Hunger Games when they were my age, but had to wait in line to volunteer so long that they aged and couldn't participate in the Hunger Games anymore. But that's not going to happen to me.

I quickly look at my watch and realize it's 5:39 already. The school starts at 5:55, so I quickly grab my backpack, say bye to my siblings and mom, and head out the door. My school is 5 streets away, but I prefer to walk to warm up. My school, Luvine et Vulpine Athletic Organization, is an invitational sports-based private school. Basically, it's a Hunger Games prep academy. Every child in District 1 has to go to a normal elementary school. If your parents have money, which most of the parents in District 1 do, they train you with a selected weapon. When you're finished with 5th grade, you enter these illegal training tests (if you want to join an academy) where they test your skills. Your final scores range between 1 and 10, with 1 being the worst. You have to get at least 5 or you continue going to a normal school. My score was 9, which made my parents really proud. Of course, all of the academies act like "normal" private schools with "normal" classes, but, well, have a little bit more "gym" time (by little bit I mean almost every class) so that the government doesn't get suspicious. But we know that's never going to happen. Districts 1, 2 and 4 have a lot of money and important businessmen, and we're also the ones making the Hunger Games fun. So no worries to us.

I arrive at my school and catch up with my buddies. "Hey, what's up! Are you staying up for some extras?" asks Satin. "Of course I am!" I reply. We're the popular kids in 11th grade, also the most skilled. Most of the smaller kids usually fear us. Well, they should.

There are 10 classes in 11th grade. The first 6, the fun ones, go like this:

_Class 1- Warm up _

_Class 2- New lesson/instruction on selected weapon_

_Class 3- Free practice_

_Class 4- Survival skills_

_Class 5- Agility training_

_Class 6- Free practice_

Class 7 is lunch, and then there are the boring classes nobody gives a crap about;

_Class 8- Math_

_Class 9- Writing & Reading_

_Class 10- History/Science _

If you're really determined, like me, you go to the extras. Most of my friends go with me. They're like after school clubs, but, well, better. They go like this;

4:00 - 4:30: Swimming

4:30 - 5:30: Practice/Lesson about a different weapon

5:30 - 6:30: Gymnastics

6:30 - 7:00: Manners and Etiquette: How to get sponsors

7:00 - 8:00: Martial Arts

As I go to my 3rd class, Sapphire, a girl I hooked up with months ago, comes up to the sword-fighting area and starts flirting with me. Ugh, isn't she _annoying!_ As she's pretending to wield a sword, she tells me "how muscle- y I am" and "how cute I look with a uniform" and so on. Girls do this _all the time._ Sometimes I think they're stalking me. Whenever I walk in the hallway, all heads turn on _me._ The girls all fall silent and giggle and blush. I mean, I don't get it. It's too much!

"Look, Saph," I say, clearly annoyed. "You're a nice girl and all, but I'm trying to concentrate. Can you PLEASE stop talking!" I yell so loud that everyone stops and looks at us.

"Sorry!" she says, and quickly goes to another area, turning red. "Dude, what was that?" asks Excel. "She's hell annoying!" I exclaim. "Well, she's hot! God, bro, you could be so wasteful sometimes," he says. "I don't frickin' care if she's hot! I hooked up with her anyways!" I say. My friends all turn to me. "You did… what?" says a very shocked Silver. "I already had it with her in Gem's party," I say. "What? What is it that's so shocking?" "You did it with… Sapphire Longston?" asks Shimmer. "Yeah, so what?" I ask. "Way to go, bro! I didn't know you were such a ladies' man!" says a grinning Excel. "Yeah, dude. I would treat girls like this if I had sex with all of them, too!" They all laugh and we get back to work.

It is true I hook up with a lot of girls, but there's one that I have never been able to control. Her name is Glamour. She has very light blonde hair with big blue eyes. Pretty hot. Hard to admit, but I have a thing for her. I can't explain the feeling. But she doesn't _blush_ like the other girls when I talk to her, or _giggle_ when I walk past. She's just… _special_. She… She's not like the other girls. But I don't spend much time thinking about her. I got lots of training to do.

The rest of the classes go smoothly, and so does the extras. I scare some kids off with my friends at free practice. I get a B+ in a history test and an A- in algebra quiz, but I don't really care about those. I go to the swimming extra and shoo away another hottie, and the same thing happens in Etiquette class too. Finally, when I'm done with all of the training, I go home. I take out my uniform and have a hot and relaxing bath. We have a dinner of roasted groosling with hot Capitol grain. I teach my 9 year-old sister, 12 year-old brother, and 8 year-old sister how to wield a sword properly for an hour or so. They tell me that they're going to become wielders too. Then I say good-night to my parents and siblings, brush my teeth, and go to bed. I fall asleep dreaming about getting crowned as a victor.

* * *

**Done! What do you think? Review review review! Next chapter—District 2!**


	3. District 2

**Woot woot, I'm back after a long absence! This is a teen living in District 2, and notice although Districts 1 and 2 are Career districts; their life style is a little different. No romance in this one ;)**

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: (female) Athena Crioln**

**Age: 14**

**Location: District 2**

**Status: Rich**

**Appearance: long golden-brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, fit and tall**

* * *

_Beep-_

_Beep-_

My eyes quickly open when I hear the alarm clock and I jump out of bed. I look at the clock and see _4:01 AM. _I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I take a shower and go to my dressing room. I take out my school's uniform; grey gymnastics leotard, purple sweatpants and zippered-sweatshirt, and wear them. I tie my golden-brown hair into a tight high ponytail and go downstairs. Our servant, Leile, has prepared breakfast for me in the dining room. There is an omelet with herbs, sausage, bread w/ butter, and protein shake in the table. I sit down and devour my breakfast.

My 10 year-old sister and 8 year-old brother have not woken up yet, because their school starts at 6:00. My dad and mom are still sleeping also, but my dad will probably wake up in 30-45 mins. and go to work. He is the owner of Crioln Masonry Inc., a big company that owns most of the stone quarries in District 2. It was found by my grandpa Marcus.

I finish my protein shake and grab my backpack. I wear my professional track shoes, brought to me all the way from the Capitol, and put them on. I head out the door and jump in our car. Our driver drives me to school.

My school is Quarinal Academy, an expensive private school based on training teenagers for Hunger Games. I'm an honor student in Spear Use and Technique class, and I never miss the bulls-eye. Basically, nobody would want to be my target.

I arrive at school and catch up with Keri and Artemis. "Did you go to the spearing assembly yesterday?" Keri asks. "No, mine is on 12th. Why?" I ask. They laugh as Ylae says, "there was this little kid, maybe 11, and when it was my turn to demonstrate the outer-circle technique, he got in the way and the spear hit him in the knee!" we all burst into laughter. "How did he possibly get in your way? What happened to him?" I ask. "Is he ok?" Keri answers, "yeah, he's fine. In the hospital now with a few unimportant bones broken. He's probably gonna go back to school next week. But you should've seen his face! And his mom was like, 'didn't I tell you not to get in people's ways when they practice!' It was HILARIOUS!" Ylae adds, "Oh, maybe Artemis has a video of it!" "I want to see it!" I exclaim. "We'll show you at lunch." Keri says as we enter the main entrance. We put our student ID in the little electronic tab and it opens the door.

I say bye to my friends as they go straight to the pool and I go in the elevator. A couple of other students enter and I press the STG button, short for 'Spear Throwing Gymnasium'. The luxurious elevator zooms speedily downwards and I observe the other classes from the glass window; Sword-Fighting, Knife Throwing, Archery, Axe-Fighting, Rock Climbing, and Agility gymnasiums, the pool, the Plant Science and Camouflage classrooms, and the Student's Lounge. _Ding._ The elevator stops and opens the door to the gigantic gymnasium filled with dangerous looking kids and killer weaponry. Even from the distance you can hear the coaches, mostly victors themselves, yell _"More! More"_, _"Come on, you can do this!" _or _"Not until you get it in bulls-eye!"_ Our teachers are awesome.

I quickly go to the locker room and put my belongings in a locker. I get out and my coach, Serena, quickly comes over and grabs my shoulders. "Athena, listen to me. I know this will disappoint you, but I just found out that they scheduled the assembly for tomorrow." WHAT? "Wait, wait… WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY SCHEDULED IT FOR TOMORROW! YOU SAID IT WAS ON 12TH!" I yell. She looks at me in guilt and says, "I know, I know…. But they just realized that there was a change of plans, and—they decided to do it for tomorrow! I didn't know about it either, they just told me today! I know that you haven't really trained, but you're an honor student Athena, and I think you'll be just fine if you train hard today and afterschool. Bear with me?" Ugh. "I bear with you," I say sarcastically and quickly pick up my spear. After some warm ups, I go to a target practice area and Serena follows me there. She instructs the target machine operator something and the dummy moves a few feet forward. "Okay, Ath, now do you think you can get it in the bulls-eye?" _Of course,_ I think. With a quick but an ever graceful motion, I professionally send the spear flying to the dummy's heart. _You're dead._ Serena gives me a thumbs up and I practice like this for 2 hours and then go to my other classes.

School finishes fast and after I've stayed for more practice, I finally get home around 6. Ugh, my back hurts! I take a very long and warm bath and go downstairs. My siblings Aurora and Max are watching TV and my mom is probably in her friend's house or shopping, my dad obviously in work. "Hey! Get your lazy asses off the couch and do homework or something! I'm gonna watch TV!" I yell at my siblings. We have like 5 other TVs in the house, but I just like tormenting them. "Oh shut up!" my brother exclaims. I flick his temple and he hits me in the stomach, but I'm not bad in Martial Arts class. I take his arm in a quick motion and twist it. "Say you're sorry." I say. "Ouch—ok fine I'm sorry!" I let go of his arm and chuckle. "Good boy," I say and go to my room. I turn on the TV, but my mind is still on the assembly tomorrow. It hurts to say this, but I guess all I can do is to let it flow.

* * *

**Ta-da! How was it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Should I continue?**


End file.
